Time Capsule/IvanRider
|-| Classic= |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Spaghetti Liberation, Caged Dove |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Evan Manicotti has led a very strange life filled with contradictions. Born in 1977, he was raised most of his early life in a quiet neighborhood in Kenosha, Wisconsin. He later moved with his family in 1987 to Maplelawn Ave. - a street in Wyoming, Michigan. Most things from the 80s bored him, but he quickly became attached to the 90s and everything about the 90s. While he physically matured faster than a lot of his peers, he emotionally matured much more slowly, making him a bit of a manchild. He discovered in 1993 that he'd developed a near-eidetic memory, enabling him to recall intimate details of trivia about virtually anything. He aced several history assignments in high school, but complained of being bored because the assignments were too easy. He worked toward getting himself a job at a museum, but was often distracted by his friend Robert Brine who got him into a punk rock band as the drummer. Evan dabbled briefly in a few of Robert's drugs, but abandoned then when he decided he didn't like them. When Robert died of an overdose and the band's future was destroyed, Evan drove to Evansville, Indiana to attend an interview for a real job. However, he was interrupted by a fight that broke out between SCALLOP and the newly-formed rebel Phaelite faction known as the Phaletori. He bumbled his way across several classified items in his attempt to get out of harm's way, resulting in him being seen as a liability. He was abducted and placed in MPF suspended animation from November of 1998 until some time in 2025 - on Phaelon. He learned that the Phaelites had turned him and his various paraphernalia into a museum exhibit. On the run yet again due to the rogue militant Gosmerid, Evan found shelter wherever he could. This eventually led to him meeting Keet Kabo and joining the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers - who finally gave him a chance to start his life over. In turn, he would forever alter the rest of their lives with his amusing obsession with the 1990s. When the Percolation copied him inside Earth-12131, the clone Evan carried over much of the original's traits. He is determined to help out SHIELD and the Guardians of the Galaxy just as passionately as he aided the Sodality during the Vindication arc. }} |effects=Uses Time Dilator wand. |Multi-Function Level 2=3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1=Brain |Level 2 Tab Name 2=Fireball |Level 2 Tab Name 3=Midnight Special |name2a=Brain Yo-Yo |stamina2a=8% |target2a=One Enemy |hits2a=1 |hitcrit2a=60%/40% |cooldown2a=1 round |type2a= |effects2a= |name2b=Fireball Yo-Yo |stamina2b=8% |target2b=One Enemy |hits2b=1 |hitcrit2b=60%/40% |cooldown2b=1 round |type2b= |effects2b= |name2c=Midnight Special Yo-Yo |stamina2c=8% |target2c=One Enemy |hits2c=1 |hitcrit2c=60%/40% |cooldown2c=1 round |type2c= |effects2c= |Multi-Function Level 6=3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1=Pogs |Level 6 Tab Name 2=Hackey Sack |Level 6 Tab Name 3=Slinky |name3a=Remember Pogs? |stamina3a=10% |target3a=All Enemies |hits3a=n/a |hitcrit3a=n/a |cooldown3a=n/a |type3a= |effects3a=Will chuck pogs at enemies. When they advance on their turn, will throw "the slammer" down on the ground and detonate the exploding pogs. |name3b=Hackey Sack Grenade |stamina3b=30% |target3b=One Enemy |hits3b=1 |hitcrit3b=70%/65% |cooldown3b=1 round |type3b= |effects3b=Will play hackey sack - then pull the pin and knee-kick toward an enemy. |name3c=All Around You |stamina3c=12% |target3c=One Enemy |hits3c=1 |hitcrit3c=45%/40% |cooldown3c=1 round |type3c= |effects3c=Will attack with a slinky. |Multi-Function Level 9=1 |name4=Where the Cowboys Went |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies + Self |hits4=10 |hitcrit4=95%/64% |cooldown4=2 rounds |type4= |effects4=Disappears, returns in The Paula and sprays enemies with various bullets before hitting them. Finishes up by drinking from the Deana Stash. }} |-| Vindication= after unlocking Classic. |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Spaghetti Liberation, Caged Dove |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=5 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Evan Manicotti has led a very strange life filled with contradictions. Born in 1977, he was raised most of his early life in a quiet neighborhood in Kenosha, Wisconsin. He later moved with his family in 1987 to Maplelawn Ave. - a street in Wyoming, Michigan. Most things from the 80s bored him, but he quickly became attached to the 90s and everything about the 90s. While he physically matured faster than a lot of his peers, he emotionally matured much more slowly, making him a bit of a manchild. He discovered in 1993 that he'd developed a near-eidetic memory, enabling him to recall intimate details of trivia about virtually anything. He aced several history assignments in high school, but complained of being bored because the assignments were too easy. He worked toward getting himself a job at a museum, but was often distracted by his friend Robert Brine who got him into a punk rock band as the drummer. Evan dabbled briefly in a few of Robert's drugs, but abandoned then when he decided he didn't like them. When Robert died of an overdose and the band's future was destroyed, Evan drove to Evansville, Indiana to attend an interview for a real job. However, he was interrupted by a fight that broke out between SCALLOP and the newly-formed rebel Phaelite faction known as the Phaletori. He bumbled his way across several classified items in his attempt to get out of harm's way, resulting in him being seen as a liability. He was abducted and placed in MPF suspended animation from November of 1998 until some time in 2025 - on Phaelon. He learned that the Phaelites had turned him and his various paraphernalia into a museum exhibit. On the run yet again due to the rogue militant Gosmerid, Evan found shelter wherever he could. This eventually led to him meeting Keet Kabo and joining the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers - who finally gave him a chance to start his life over. In turn, he would forever alter the rest of their lives with his amusing obsession with the 1990s. When the Percolation copied him inside Earth-12131, the clone Evan carried over much of the original's traits. He is determined to help out SHIELD and the Guardians of the Galaxy just as passionately as he aided the Sodality during the Vindication arc. }} |effects=Disappears stage right, returns wearing rollerblades and wielding hockeystick. Attacks enemies at high speeds. |Multi-Function Level 2=3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1=Brain |Level 2 Tab Name 2=Fireball |Level 2 Tab Name 3=Midnight Special |name2a=Brain Yo-Yo |stamina2a=8% |target2a=One Enemy |hits2a=1 |hitcrit2a=60%/40% |cooldown2a=1 round |type2a= |effects2a= |name2b=Fireball Yo-Yo |stamina2b=8% |target2b=One Enemy |hits2a=1 |hitcrit2b=60%/40% |cooldown2b=1 round |type2b= |effects2b= |name2c=Midnight Special Yo-Yo |stamina2c=8% |target2c=One Enemy |hits2c=1 |hitcrit2c=60%/40% |cooldown2c=1 round |type2c= |effects2c= |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1=Pogs |Level 6 Tab Name 2=Slime Time |Level 6 Tab Name 3=Slinky |name3a=Remember Pogs? |stamina3a=10% |target3a=All Enemies |hits3a=n/a |hitcrit3a=n/a |cooldown3a=n/a |type3a= |effects3a=Will chuck pogs at enemies. When they advance on their turn, will throw "the slammer" down on the ground and detonate the exploding pogs. |name3b=Slime Time! |stamina3b=21% |target3b=All Enemies |hits3b=3 |hitcrit3b=60%/40% |cooldown3b=1 round |type3b= |effects3b=Cover enemies in a sticky, acidic green slime from a gun pulled out from behind stage! |name3c=It's Sabotage! |stamina3c=12% |target3c=One Enemy |hits3c=1 |hitcrit3c=45%/40% |cooldown3c=1 round |type3c= |effects3c=Will attack with a barbed-wire slinky that has 75% razor-sharp edges. |Multi-Function Level 9=1 |name4=I Believe I Can Fly |stamina4=20% |target4=Everyone |hits4=10 |hitcrit4=95%/64% |cooldown4=2 rounds |type4= |effects4=Disappears, returns in a flying version of The Paula, and then blasts enemies with energy plasma beams before hitting them. Finishes up by drinking from the Deana Stash. x 2 }} Trivia * Evan's "Play on Slo-Mo" move is named after slow-disc playing of DVDs, which were a brand-spanking-new thing in 1998. Also, the term "Slo-Mo" is a reference to Sonic's preferred insult to slower-moving characters on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - which Evan would definitely have watched in 1993 given he was born in 1977 and would have been around 15 when it was on TV. ** His "Skater Cut" move for his Vindication outfit both references the hockey violence seen in The Mighty Ducks and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (via Casey Jones) that was popular in the 90s, but also references a hairstyle that was extremely popular in 1996-1999. * All of his weaponized yo-yos are named after brands that were popular in 1997-1998. * Evan's pogs are highly-modified land mines made into the shape of milkcaps, which can be remote-detonated with a remote modified to resemble a slammer. * His "Hackey Sack Grenade" move is a reference to the activity popular from 1996-1998. ** "Slime Time" is in reference to old Nickelodeon game shows. * His metal slinky attack is dubbed "All Around You" in reference to the song "All Around Me" by Savage Garden - one of the many tracks on the CD-R found inside his Sony Discman. ** "It's Sabotage!" for his Vindication outfit is an upgrade of "All Around You" that instead references "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys - another track on his Discman. * "Where the Cowboys Went" is a reference to "Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?" by Paula Cole. ** Likewise, his truck was named The Paula after Paula Cole. His naming his truck that is also in reference to the 2014 Star-Lord ship in Guardians of the Galaxy being named The Milano after Alyssa Milano - another 90s icon. ** The Deana Stash is named after Deana Carter. It is a refrigerated section in the bed of his truck, which is a highly-modified 1998 GMC Sierra. The drink he stores inside, of course, is strawberry wine - the team's favorite beverage and also the name of Deana Carter's first big hit single. ** "I Believe I Can Fly" is also the name of a song by R. Kelly, as performed on the soundtrack of Space Jam. *** The flight thruster system on the modified Paula vaguely resembles those modifications to the DeLorean made at the end of Back to the Future. * His "Living in a Moment" passive alludes to a song by the same name by Ty Herndon that's on the CD in his Discman. ** "Movin' and Groovin'" is a reference to "On the Run" by OMC - also on his Discman. * His proper name of Evan is in reference to Evan Almighty. His last name of Manicotti was in reference to an episode of Alvin and the Chipmunks in which Theodore didn't want to eat some manicotti. * Time Capsule was created literally within two weeks after the artist first viewed Guardians of the Galaxy at Lansing Eastwood NCG Cinemas in 3D, as part of a challenge of "If you could make your own Guardians, what would they be like?" He was modeled specifically to resemble Jack Black, and at least started out as little more than a parody / deconstruction of Star-Lord. ** His boy-like wonder has vibes of Robin Williams in it, particularly in reference to Hook. * His alias of Time Capsule was picked specifically in reference to an episode of Power Rangers. * Due to treatments he gets on Phaelon, he is able to slow his aging as much as the average Phexo. However, Evan originally aged faster than average physically; and matured more quickly than average mentally. Yet, he suffered from severely-stunted emotional development for much of his life. This is why he can be almost 50 and act only 3/10ths his actual age - and usually get away with it. ** In spite being older than Keet by about 13 years, his emotional retardation makes him emotionally slightly younger than her actual age - though she ages slowly. Therefore, he look at her as a peer rather than as a "little sister." ** In spite being more out-of-shape than anyone else on his team, Evan tends to have more energy and be more spry than Jackal or Socratic. * His recruitment quote references both Vanilla Ice's "Go Ninja, Go!" song and a line from The Sandlot. * In spite being dressed to resemble 90s grunge style while still maintaining a semi-business-casual look, and in spite being made in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4, Evan's sprites were never made with the 70s, 80s, and 90s Stuff Pack. Inspiration for his outfits came from old catalog clips that featured in Google Images. His suits were repainted with Sims 3 Create-A-Style and Sims 4 Studio as needed to produce a fairly consistent look. His yo-yo was painted in using Photoshop CS2, and was modeled after the Yomega Brain. Recruitment quote Team-up bonuses * Derivatives: If teamed up with Star-Lord, one of his key inspirations. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or the Gurdians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Average Joes * Spaghetti Liberation: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Spaghetti Liberation during the Vindication timeline. * Caged Dove: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Caged Dove during the Vindication timeline. * Bloodlust * Orphanage * Yarr!: Even though the Paula was his own truck, he had to commandeer it back from the museum with help from the other PhVP. Therefore, he is considered a pirate in a loose sense of the word, and can get this when teaming up with other PhVP or with any hero that has ever been considered a pirate elsewhere. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Time Capsule article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Non-Marvel Category: Male Category: 135 CP Category: Tacticians